


Tony <3

by LenkaVittoriaElisse16



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay Tony Stark, M/M, Mutual Pining, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenkaVittoriaElisse16/pseuds/LenkaVittoriaElisse16
Summary: Tony pines for his co-worker and roomie Steve, and sometimes magic does happen at the end of the year
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 68





	Tony <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is my New Years' gift to the POTS server. Without them, my 2020 would be a mess. I am happy that I have a fandom home that I can fall into and now, I could finally say that I am glad that I could face 2021 head-on with them by my side. 
> 
> Also to my SteveTony moots on Twitter. I love you all.
> 
> Special thanks to my cheer readers, you have definitely build my confidence to post this fic before the year ends.

Tony looks at the blue sweater lying on his bed. He decides to toss it to the laundry today and give it back to Steve before the year ends tonight. He gives the blue Captain America shirt a sniff before throwing it into the laundry basket. _It smells like Steve_ , his mind registers. When would he come to his senses and notice him?

 _Then, why don’t you confess to him, you idiot?_ His mind berates him for his foolishness. _That’s what words are for Tony. Steve isn’t a fortuneteller to guess everything that’s on his mind._ When he thinks about it, he sees Rhodey’s disappointed face in his mind. Look, Bucky _used his words_ on Sam, and they are now going a year strong. Why can’t he do it with Bucky’s woodblock best friend named Steve Rogers?

Steve Rogers, Tony automatically smiles when he thinks of his name. Steve Rogers, who lent him a Captain America sweater for their office Christmas party just because Tony claimed he never owned an “ugly sweater” before.

He remembers the way Steve’s melodious laughter when he asks him what he would like to wear? A red and yellow hideous Iron Man sweater or a blue and white obnoxious Captain America one? Tony chose the Captain America one because, well, he couldn’t deny how much he loved Cap as a kid.

“He was your favorite comic book superhero when you grew up, huh?” Steve’s voice echoed inside his head.

 _Yeah, he was,_ in many ways.

Captain America embodied loyalty, camaraderie, and bravery. He had always been an integral part of Tony’s childhood. Well, he couldn’t blame himself. His father was obsessed with the character as well. He hates it that this is the only thing he has in common with Howard; they can’t even have a proper father-son bonding during comic-cons. 

Tony knew ever since he was 13 that he was into boys. He finds ladies attractive but not attractive enough to invite them to his bed.

And then, there’s his roommate, Steve Rogers.

The first time Tony laid his eyes on Steve, he was completely blown away. Even if Steve’s cubicle was a couple of meters away from Tony’s, he was unavoidable. When he would get hot water from the pantry, Steve’s presence was everywhere, or when he microwaved his home-cooked meal, or when he goes to the photocopy room. Heck! Even at home. How can he not fall for this man?

It started two years ago; he was in a bad place: an argument with his father forced him to move out prematurely, he was glad that Steve was there to the rescue. Steve’s old roommate had to leave for Boston, and he needed someone to share rent with, and Tony’s just so happy to fill in that spot.

Must be fate?

It didn’t help that Steve had light hair, blue eyes, and a tall, muscular physique. He was the _Adonis_ the Greek myths would love to talk about. And as time progressed, he had become Tony’s Captain America...

Ok, maybe that’s too much of a stretch.

Alright, there’s no way of that happening. Of course, Steve is into women. He introduced him to Sharon a year ago, and whenever Tony passes by Steve’s room, Sharon’s picture was always at his bedside.

Sharon had come over to their shared flat twice, the first was after the new year of this year, and one was after her summer vacation with Steve to Florida. Tony could never deny that Steve and Sharon looked picturesque together. They were indeed the perfect couple. Time would tell when they would decide to tie the knot and then retreat to a suburb with a white picket fence, surrounded by their perfect blonde children. During the two times Sharon was there, he would always go over to Rhodey’s.

Tony really liked Steve, yet, it seemed that Steve didn’t like him the way he wants Steve to like him. When he sleeps at his side at night, he would imagine Steve’s body pressed to his body, encaging him in a warm embrace. And when Tony gets the urges, he would imagine himself being pinned down by Steve’s muscular body. He could imagine Steve’s weight, his deep voice, his light, gentle touches...

 _Ahhh! Pull yourself together, Mr. Stark_ ! He chastises himself. _Remove all those impure thoughts from your head; it’s never gonna happen_! 

After he loads the washing machine, he sees a note on their shared dining table. Steve went out to get some groceries, it said on the blue post-it… and there’s a drawing on the bottom, a Captain America chibi which seemingly gives him a thumbs up with his eyes twinkling in delight. 

Tony huffs.

Ever since Steve learned that he was such a Cap fan, he would always leave Cap fanarts for Tony in his post-it notes. What Steve doesn’t know is that Tony collects his post-its and compiles them in his red moleskin journal.

In a way, it reminded Tony never to forget Steve’s sweater once it gets out of the dryer.

It’s only 4:30 pm, yet the sun has completely set. Tony finished doing his laundry, and Steve hasn’t returned from his shopping. Tonight is New Year’s eve; maybe he should invite Steve to Times Square later and do a count down with him. At least, if he doesn’t get the courage to confess, then maybe being together with Steve under the bright lights, festivities, music, and fireworks would start his year right.

_Maybe I could confess and possibly kiss him on the cheek, and if he turns me down, then that means I have already done my most daunting task of the new year._

He goes inside Steve’s room, which was hastily put together. Steve isn’t necessarily a neat person, but he tries to. On the other hand, Tony had been very meticulous with his stuff that everything in his room has its own proper place. 

He looks around Steve’s room, and the smell of Steve’s cool perfume hit him. He glances at Steve’s bedside table. Hmmm? _That’s odd. Sharon’s picture used to be there._

He places the sweater neatly on top of Steve’s blue bed cover, and he hears something ping from Steve’s desktop.

Sometimes, Steve is like an old man; he still cannot part with his desktop despite owning a smaller laptop. Tony curiously sees the notification from his e-mail, then after the notice fades, Tony sees Steve’s Spotify account. 

Tony smiles.

He goes over to look at Steve’s music tastes. He knows that Steve is very into swing and jazz music. He is impressed that this guy still in love with the Andrews Sisters, the Mills brothers, and the McGuire Sisters. He must have gotten the love of those songs from his Ma. _Never change._

Tony scrolls up through Steve’s playlist and sees the title Steve gave it.

His eyes grew wide.

“Tony?” Steve’s deep voice was heard from the doorway, and Tony felt his heart leap from his chest.

“Hi, Steve!” he gives a grin and points to the bed. “Your sweater, its… its washed!”

Steve breaks into an easy smile. Ahhh, he is so handsome when he does that. “Thank you, Tony,” he says. He gestures Tony to their small dining area, and Tony could see the groceries on the counter. “I’ve got us some roasted chicken and mashed potato.”

“Hope you got us some cake too,” Tony playfully banters, as he sets up the table for them to dine in. He looks at the table cloth’s red and blue color scheme; he remembered getting it when Steve and he visited Ikea a couple of months ago.

“A triple chocolate one, just the way you like it,” Steve beams. And Tony just felt weak in his knees because Steve’s teeth were so perfectly aligned.

“Wine?”

“A bottle of chilled champagne already on the fridge sir, anything else?” Steve says in his _English butler voice,_ causing Tony to laugh even more. One thing he likes about Steve is that he could play along well with his fantasies. They are a perfect fit—he and him.

He watches Steve place the meals on the table. Neither of them were great cooks, so store-bought foods are the best at the moment. He would learn how to cook; yes, that’s in his New Year’s resolution. 

“I didn’t know you loved the Andrews sisters, and your playlist is impressive, Steve,” Tony says as they settle in and eat their New Year’s dinner. The apartment lights around them gave a romantic hue, in Tony’s eyes that is. 

“Play..playlist?” Steve stammers then almost chokes on a piece of meat, coughing violently, prompting Tony to stand abruptly, his smile turning into a frown.

“Steve?” Tony questions trying to remember his basics on the Heimlich maneuver. Steve can’t die today! _Oh, God!_ “Hey! Hey! Are you ok?”

Steve gives a forceful cough and clears his throat, then drinks water. “Oh, Tony,” he says breathlessly, then with a smile, he says, “I’m ok now,”

Tony sighs in relief on his chair. “You scared me!” 

“I’m sorry,” Steve says in a hushed tone. “I was just surprised, is all.”

Tony gives him a half-smile then resumes eating. He wouldn’t admit it, but the atmosphere seemed to grow a bit more tense than earlier. He looks at Steve, but Steve seemed to ignore his glances. And it is starting to grate Tony’s nerves. “Alright Steve, tell me what’s going on,”

“What makes you think something’s up?” the other one says, albeit _defensively._

Tony stares at him and looks into his eyes, prompting the other man to sigh. “You read me like a book; you know that.”

“I’ve been your roommate for two years now,” Tony answers him. “Surely, I could at least read if something is bothering you.”

They stared at each other for quite some time, and after a few moments of silence, Steve seemed to give up and tells his tale. “Sharon and I…” he begins. “We broke up after Halloween,”

Now it was Tony’s turn to be shocked. “I’m… I’m sorry to hear that, Steve,” he says quietly. “Does Bucky know?” 

“Yeah, he does,” Steve says, causing Tony to bite his lower lip. _Of course, he’ll tell Bucky, but not… me._

“I would hug you right now if I’m not busy eating my food at the moment,” he says lightheartedly at the blond guy. “What’s the reason?”

“Ahhh… Sharon found a new job in L.A.,” Steve says. “She feels she isn’t growing here in New York,”

Tony gives a small, _oh_ sound. “Wouldn’t LDR work?”

“Nah,” Steve says, “I would rather have someone closer,”

“You know, our company has a branch over at L.A. why don’t you request for a transfer?” Tony suggests, even if the suggestion meant that Steve wouldn’t be near his side.

“Wouldn’t work…” Steve says.

“Why?” Tony presses on, and when Steve’s blue piercing eyes looked straight towards his line of vision, Tony felt his cheeks grow hot. He apologizes instead for pressing on.

“It’s ok Tony, I am happy to share with you,” Steve smiles at him. “It was summer this year when Sharon and I went to Florida for a summer get-away when I realized we are not going to work out,”

“How did you know that it isn’t going to work out?” 

“I don’t know,” Steve says, looking down into his dinner then looking at Tony. “Perhaps our love just run its course and… it’s over.”

Tony is silent. “Those things can happen?”

Steve nods at him. “It was mutual, so don’t stress about it.” 

“Steve,” Tony points out after a couple of bites of food. “Your playlist…” Tony remembers the title of the track titles such as _Sincerely, I Can Dream Can’t I?, Good Night Sweetheart, Goodnight, Apple blossom time, Sugartime, Till then, Paperdoll,_ etc. “Really have good songs… but why does your playlist have my name on it?”

A pause.

“I didn’t come between you and Sharon, didn’t I?”

Steve smiles and reassures him. “No, you didn’t.”

“Then, why?” Tony could feel his excitement stirring. “I thought you weren’t into men?”

“I… was… when I was in college,” Steve explains, “Just so happened I never had a boyfriend because Sharon was there.”

“Why me?” Tony asks. Curious at why Steve would suddenly reveal the reason he was attracted to him. Isn’t this what he always wanted?

“Well,” Steve begins. “You are handsome, very easy on the eyes…”

Tony could feel the butterflies rising in his stomach with Steve’s compliments. He knows he’s handsome; it’s just another level when Steve says it. _and…?_

“You are intelligent and decisive, qualities that I really value,” Steve says, now with his smile widening, and if only Tony’s brain isn’t exploding at the moment, he would have seen Steve’s face getting redder and redder as he talked.

“You are easy yet difficult to be with too... “ Steve says, which made Tony wince a bit. “You can be selfless and selfish at the same time. You are an open book but can be a bit guarded at times. You are very confident, yet you always doubt yourself. You are the biggest walking oxymoron I’ve ever met. And if two years of being roomies had proven something, it is that not every day is smooth. There would always be good days and bad days… But, do you know what made me drawn into you?”

“What?” Tony asks him as he stares into Steve’s blue ones.

“Home,” Steve said.

“Coming home with you and to you had been the highlight that I could never put my finger on till I realized it a few months ago,” Steve huffs. “I can’t explain it, Tony. I like you. And I could only hope that you like me back too,”

“Oh, Steve,” Tony says. “You’re like a lost puppy.”

* * *

They go to Times Square a little bit before midnight. The festivities are all around the place: the music, the fireworks, the confetti, the people. The weather forecast said it wasn’t supposed to snow tonight, yet small flakes and flurries had fallen softly from the sky. Tony was glad that it wasn’t windy. Temperatures may drop to negative degrees, and he’ll still be warm with the absence of wind chill. 

Steve, being taller than he is, dotingly fixes his red scarf around his neck, making sure that the cold air wouldn’t seep into his clothes.

Tony looks up at the dark sky filled with red and yellow hues, feeling the anticipation as the people around them begin to scream the count down.

10… 9… 8… 

“Steve,” Tony grabs his attention.

“Hmm?” Steve’s full attention was on him at once.

7… 6… 5…

“Kiss me,” he demands.

4… 3… 2…

Steve leans closer to him.

1!

And their lips meet.

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” Everyone screams in unison. The fireworks set off into the sky, the musicians begin to play their rap and RnB songs, the confetti joins the white flurries in the air, and amidst the festivity around them, Steve and Tony’s hands were gently cradling each other’s faces. 

The new year will be a wild ride, a new chapter that they’ll both face: Together.

**-END-**

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic is the title of Steve’s Spotify playlist. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated


End file.
